


The New Recruit

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Seungsik, Filthy, Kinky, M/M, idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: Seungwoo joins as a new recruit into an underground mafia, where Seungsik is the best sniper.But Seungsik is also a dangerous person.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

"Seungsik will be in charge you." Boss had said to Seungwoo, the new recruit for New World. An underground mafia gang that took care of anything and everything they were assigned to if paid well enough.

Seungsik had been working for the New World gang since his younger days, he was 22 only, but was the number 1 among all the members. Then there was Seungwoo. A 23 year old boy who didn't know how he ended up here but he did and he wants to do this deliberately because he needs the money. He's inexperienced but he's merciless.

It's been a month for him in training and now he was assigned _the_ Kang Seungsik as a personal trainer. He will be trained atleast another month under Seungsik before he goes ahead and starts making money. Standing there in the quiet basement were Seungwoo and Seungsik with the elder male in the middle of the room, aiming bullets at the cardboard cutouts. It's been 10 minutes of him constantly re-loading and loading his gun, pulling the triggers and aiming for the bullseye but he only hit it twice by now. It wasnt that he didnt know how to use a gun, it was that he is being distracted.

By Seungsik. And his gaze.

He's been staring at Seungwoo intently, eyes casually raking up and down the elder male. He hasn't said a single word about Seungwoo's practise session or rather, he isn't even paying attention to that.

And it makes Seungwoo hot. The pair of dark eyes, and the white shirt that hugs Seungsik's chest and biceps, the jet black hair and the licking of lips ever so often. Seungwoo reloads his gun again, another set of bullets as he tries his best to focus on the target. He feels the eyes rake him, he feels the aura and he diverts his brain, shooting the bullseye once more and wasting 6 more bullets just slightly closer to the bullseye. He smirks, proud of himself,

"You hit your third bullseye. Lets leave."

"Wha-" Seungwoo starts but sees Seungsik leave and decided to follow him.

"I'll be going to the neighbouring gang's basement. And you...." Seungsik turns around from walking, suddenly pausing and making Seungwoo almost collide with his shorter frame, Seungwoo looks down at him, "You will accompany me."

"Yes."

He hears Seungsik chuckle something under his breath, but couldn't decipher.

The gang was small and under-training, yet Seungsik had thought to go and check on them with Seungwoo trailing behind him like a shadow. Apparently the gang had been started by Seungsik's ex-fling, Lucas. The strings between them were awkward now and it was obvious in the air between them as they conversed and Seungwoo watched quietly.

"So all of the members are newbies?"

"Yeah....did Boss send you to check on me?" Seungsik stuffed his hands in his leather jacket pockets, "Yeah, he did."

"Good to see you again, Seungsik."

With that, Lucas' hand was firmly placed on Seungsik's waist. Seungsik looks down and eyes the hand before pushing it away, "I hope you know that was a one night stand."

Seungsik says, looking up with a fierce gaze into Lucas' eyes and Lucas smirks, "It won't hurt to do it again?"

Seungwoo feels jealousy pit in his abdomen and he ignores it, its no use being jealous over someone who doesn't like him....

Stubbornly, Lucas' hand was now on Seungsik's wrist instead in an attempt to pull him closer, "You should know your limits."

Said Seungwoo, intervening and darkly glaring at Lucas who clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes before leaving with a small wave.

"Wow, he surprisingly listened to you." Seungwoo softens his gaze, emotionless expression back at his face, "I don't like that he puts his hands on you."

He says and crosses his arms. Seungsik lets an amused giggle escape his lips and he moves closer to Seungwoo, "Everybody puts their hands on me here, Mr. Hottie."

He pushes his finger at Seungwoo' chest and trails it down to his navel and stops at his belt. He looks up through his lashes,

"That's my speciality, incase you missed it."

_Who the fuck has a specialty like that?_ Was what Seungwoo thought at first, and he couldnt believe he got jealous for someone like Seungsik. And suddenly everything made so much sense now when he noticed men looking at Seungsik hungrily, or Seungsik flirting with people randomly.

But Seungwoo had a lot more to focus on than his trainer who was the heart throb of the whole town. Seungwoo had to learn and get missions, he needed the money.

One evening when Seungwoo was boxing in the gym, and Seungsik was bored from having all men drool over him. The only man he knew who didn't give him the attention was Seungwoo and he wanted to change that. He liked the hard-to-get demeanour, the stern face and the tall build.

(Ahem ahem ~~**big cock**~~ ahem ahem)

"You have large hands." Seungsik comments and Seungwoo ignores it like he never heard it, continuing to aim calculates punches at the bag. "I bet you have a large peni--" "Seungsik." Seungsik licks his lips and bores his eyes into Seungwoo's pants, making the elder adjust nervously,

"You're being distracting." "I know. Can't you just, fuck me and end this?" Seungwoo bites the inside of his cheek, he was getting annoyed. Seungsik stirred him up and he hated how much effect the younger male had on him.

"You won't be distracted ever again, and I will look for someone else too. Easy." He was leaning over the ring, inside which Seungwoo was practising and Seungwoo groaned, "What if I'm a boring little virgin, then? You have tons of men out there begging to get a hold of you, and you want to fuck me."

Seungsik smiled lopsidedly,

"Well, I don't just let anyone go that far with me...plus-" he ducks under and walks inside,

"-Youre hard to get. Just my type." Seungwoo huffs, and unwraps the bandages from his knuckles, sweat turning his white tank top see-through and reveal the six-pack, outlining every single inch and making Seungsik's mouth water. "And its obvious you're not a virgin." Seungwoo grits his teeth,

"Just make it worthwhile." Seungsik's irises turn black and he whispers, "Oh, it'll be _unforgettable_."

"You really have no shame." Seungwoo grunted, his fingers tangled in Seungsik's locks as the boy kneeled after him to suck on Seungwoo's cock, "Not when it comes to sucking dicks." "Dick...s?" Seungsik giggles happily instead of replying and quickly puts the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and suckling on the cock that hardened right under his tongue.

"Mhmm..." Seungsik moaned, sending tingles up Seungwoo's spine and a moan to slip. "Oh- you're g-good." Seungwoo stumbled over his words, and looked down to see Seungsik shimmying off his bottoms and with a spare hand,

Seungsik held Seungwoo's dick, stroking it a few times in his hand as he licked and lubricated his fingers and slid them smoothly to the curve of his ass to stretch himself out.

His lips returned to the cock, tongue grazing the veins and cheeks hollowing passionately. His moans muffled by the blowjob and he pushes the finger further inside, trying to reach the prostate but unable to do exactly that with the position he was in. He decided to stretch as much as he can in the end, pushing in 3 fingers at most and whimpering around Seungwoo's cock. His mouth had slowed down, just sloppily sucking now and Seungwoo pulls him off of himself,

"That's enough. Get on the bed." He orders to Seungsik who obediently smiles, and gets on all fours on the bed. He looks behind himself and discards his shirt, stark naked now and Seungwoo does the same but leaves on the pants. 

Seungsik sighed happily, hair spread along the mattress and he feels the stretch, the spreading apart of his hole as Seungwoo inches inside, bigger than he thought.

His breath gets shaken and he mewls loudly when Seungwoo pulls out and slams back in, " _Ah-Ngh~_ " Seungwoo could feel the younger's walls tighten and he groaned, trying to pump his cock into Seungsik properly. His thrusts were soon matched by Seungsik as he pushed his ass back and Seungwoo's fingertips dug into his hipbones, he threw his head back and groaned, feeling every dip of Seungsik's hole. Seungwoo curses under his breath, slowly and gradually sliding along Seungsik, so agonizingly slow that Seungsik could make out every single lining of Seungwoo's cock. Well, as long as Seungsik had what he wanted.

\- _Seungsik would be lying if he said it didn't upset him that Seungwoo didnt get obsessed with him like he wanted him to. He was still coy and careless, aloof and hard to get. And maybe maybe, Seungsik would just try even more ways now to get the boy interested_


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little disclaimer!  
> This work has absolutely nothing to do with Han Seungwoo or Kang Seungsik!  
> Its a work of fiction🥰  
> Now enjoy~♡

Seungsik sighs, "Why is it that I still cant get him out of my mind?" He shakes the liquid inside his wine glass with a move of his wrist, watching the droplets bounce against the glass.   
His eyes are fixated on the guy sitting on the couch a few feet far from with one of his teammates, Hanse.

Seungsik is surrounded by men in the bar, offering him drinks and he ignores them all, instead pulling out a cigarette making the men around him snap out lighters and quickly reach to light his cigarette.  
A bold one asks from behind the couch where Seungsik was sat, "How much for a single night?"  
He hovers above the couch and Seungsik's head, making the pretty boy look up and chuckle smugly, "A billion dollars and a dead boy that looks exactly like yours. Deal?"

"A de- wait, what do you mean!" The man calls out as Seungsik stumps away the newly lit cigarette to walk towards the stage, his dark purple and white clothing so shimmery under the disco lights.  
The magenta shirt, that revealed too much of his collarbones and white bottoms that hugged his curves so neatly, he liked to dress fancy off-duty afterall.

Meanwhile, Hanse nudged Seungwoo, pointing with his eyebrows towards something, or rather someone. Seungwoo's attention drops on his senior in the mafia; Seungsik, standing in the midst of the crowd and dancing to the song with a plastic cup in his hand.  
Seungsik doesnt spare Seungwoo a single look, instead he is 'stumbling' into a larger man behind him. The man is taller, has softer features yet his eyes hold a hungry gaze as they stare down at Seungsik who bats his eyelashes and apologizes.

"I'm sorry~ do you want me to clean you up?" A few strands from his dark hair fell onto Seungsik's face and he pulled out some tissues from his pocket to dab onto the man's chest.

Seungwoo clenches his jaw, the familiar feeling of jealousy and possessiveness rising up in him.

Hanse notices the tense aura around Seungwoo, "What's wrong?" He asks, knowing what happened between the two boys a few days earlier.   
How Seungsik had fucked himself onto Seungwoo's cock like it was the last thing to do on the planet.  
But Seungwoo still didn't seem to give him attention. It'd be a lie if it didn't piss him off how Seungsik had every man drooling over him, but at the same time it made Seungwoo act more coy.

He didnt want to be like the others, afterall.

  
"It _fucking_ pisses me off."

"What does?" Hanse looks at Seungsik, to see the boy now with his arms wrapped around the taller, unknown man and sway his body sensually.  
"Oh~ are you jealous?"

Seungwoo shook his head, taking a sip of the red liquid poured in his cup,  
"You get jealous of what's not yours. He's already mine. I'm just possessive of what's mine."

"Fiesty." Hanse giggles, "Do you want me to stop him?" 

Seungsik has his hands rubbing down the man's chest, looking up at him with brown, pretty eyes and a soft smirk. The man doesn't seem to know Seungsik, yet he is mesmerized by every single move and his hands reach out to rub down Seungsik's sides making the smaller close his eyes into bliss,  
"Do you think I'm a good dancer?"

The man rakes his eyes up and down Seungsik's frame, "Definitely. A sexy one at that, too." 

  
Seungwoo clicks his tongue before saying, "No. Let him have his fun. I'll wait."   
Seungsik turns his body around, pushing back onto the man's chest, involuntarily pressing himself against the man's hard-on.  
"Oh--" Seungsik cranes his neck to look up at the guy, "-You're hard." 

The music isn't even one to sway or relax on, but Seungsik is doing just that, he can feel Seungwoo's eyes on him and in that moment Seungwoo thinks why someone like Seungsik is in the mafia in the first place with a personality like that, and a charm like that.

Seungwoo thinks its about time as he stands up and strides towards Seungsik who is just a few millimetres away from kissing the unknown man. Seungwoo grabs Seungsik's elbow, snatching him away with a fierce glare in his eyes.   
"Wha- Excuse me! Where are you taking me?!" Seungsik whines, obviously enjoying it but hiding it.

"Seungwoo! I was having fun back there, you know!"

Seungwoo pulls them into the dark alleyway behind the bar, pushing him into brick wall, with their chests pressed together.  
"You're gonna have more fun when I punish you, won't you?"

Seungsik shivers from the dark gaze, and bites his bottom lip, "You bet I will." he smiled cheekily.

  
  


Seungwoo throws the other onto the mattress, his back falling on the fluffy off-white bedsheets. He looks through his dark lashes at Seungwoo, who is now on top of him, clouded eyes looking down at him and Seungsik boldly touches Seungwoo's chest, slipping down to his pecs and tracing them with his fingers while maintaining eye contact with Seungwoo.  
Seungwoo unbuttons Seungsik's shirt, revealing soft, porcelain skin so irresistable but with whatever self-control left in him, he manages to just take the piece of clothing off and tie it around Seungsik's wrists.

The younger pouts, "What's this?"   
"You can call it a restraint."  
Seungsik sighs dejected, but he closes his eyes when suddenly Seungwoo's fingers pull on both his nipples, "Ah!"  
Seungwoo leans down to capture his lips into a kiss, deepening it right away and slipping his tongue inside to rub along the other's.

"Mmh!" Seungsik whimpers, feeling Seungwoo twirl his nipples between his large fingers, and he arches his back, breath getting shorter every second because Seungwoo was _not_ pulling away from the kiss.  
Seungsik liked it, though and he kept continuing the kiss, rubbing the balls of his feet onto the mattress from impatience. 

Seungwoo breaks off the kiss, leaving a raggedly breathing Seungsik. He discards Seungsik's bottoms, pulling off his briefs as he did so.

"Look at you, all worked up just because I danced on another man..." Seungsik said through ragged breaths, eyes looking at the man above him who was now shuffling through his pockets,  
"Even going as far as to punish me~ just how jealous can you be?"  
Seungwoo slams his hand onto the bed, right beside Seungsik's head angrily, "I'm not jealous. I'm fucking possessive. There's a difference. Get it?"  
Seungsik licks his lips in a sultry manner, "Got it, ' _Daddy_ '~"

Seungwoo ignores the last part, finally pulling out something Seungsik wasn't expecting Seungwoo to just carry around,  
"You were carrying that with you everywhere?" Seungsik asks, and Seungwoo pushes his lips onto Seungsik's again, kissing him feverishly, wild enough to make Seungsik mewl and it drove him crazy how Seungwoo kissed him until he could barely breathe anymore. He is so immersed in the way Seungwoo licks inside his mouth that he doesn't notice the opening and closing of a bottle and Seungwoo's finger work on covering the little, dangerous thing with lube.

"Mhm... _Mmph_..." Seungsik moaned into the kiss, hands restrained against his chest, he turns his head away from the kiss to breathe, trying to speak but his breathing form said otherwise.  
"Do I have to kiss you breathless everytime to shut you up?" Seungwoo said lowly, hooking his arms under Seungsik's legs and pushing them back towards his torso.

Seungsik's skin was slowly turning redder minute by minute, and his mischievous self has the audacity to speak again, "It's-- Just funny- how- you carried-- a vibrator-- arou-" he gets cut off with a sharp moan as Seungwoo slides in the toy in one go, pushing it at a normal depth and letting it settle inside,  
"A slut like you can handle a small stretch like this, right?" 

"I- I don't think I can." Seungsik says breathily, a voice that Seungwoo found very pleasing, knowing he's the one making Seungsik go into this fucked out state.  
"It looks **_way_** smaller than it f-feels." Suddenly, Seungsik wasn't cocky anymore, just trying to catch his breath.  
Seungwoo doesn't give him time, quickly switching on the toy to a medium setting.

Seungsik immediately spreads his legs more, reaching down his tied up hands to push the toy in deeper but Seungwoo grabs his wrists in time, holding them tightly above Seungsik's head. Seungsik whimpers, trying to close his legs next but Seungwoo places his large frame inbetween the other's legs to stop that from happening, too.  
Seungsik's pretty mouth spills moans one after another, "Ngh, Anh! _Nnn_..."  
Seungwoo thinks its beautiful the way Seungsik whimpers and mewls, suckles on his bottom lip and his legs hold a slight tremble.  
With the free hand, Seungwoo pulls the vibrator out and thrusts it back in slowly, running the vibrations all the way Seungsik's spine.

"Deeper- More, please. _Please_ , Seungwoo?" He pouts and puts on his best doe eyes for Seungwoo who smirks devilishly, gripping his wrists tighter and making Seungsik wince just a little, "Aw, little baby is suddenly begging me?"   
Seungsik nods his head, he could barely feel anything and it felt like pure torture.   
"Yes, yes, I am. _Please_? Push it in deeper, please..."   
Seungwoo chuckles, kissing Seungsik's now-red lips softly,   
"Ish thet a yesh?" Seungsik mumbled through the kiss, and Seungwoo turns the setting up to a medium-high instead of replying.

"Ahnnn!" Seungsik whined, and Seungwoo liked the reaction enough to turn it up to the highest setting and thrust it in and out rather roughly. "Fuck, fuck! Yes, Seungwoo!"

"Loving it too much?" Seungwoo teased, only obssrving the other's reaction closely; the eyes clenched tight and pleasured expression, seductive moans filling out the air between them.  
Seungwoo lets go of his hands, and Seungsik is too busy enjoying the toy make a wet mess out of his bottom to notice that. 

Seungwoo proceeds his large palm around the senior's neck, slender fingers wrapping around Seungsik's throat and he puts pressure on the pads of his fingertips just enough to make Seungsik choke on his breath.  
"Look at me and tell me you like it, come on."   
His finger ruthlessly fucked the toy in and out of Seungsik's dripping hole, and his eyes roll to the back of his head, " _Hnng-_ I lo-love it.!"  
" _Yeah?_ " Seungwoo prodded the toy against Seungsik's prostate, and his toes curles from pleasure, Seungwoo's fingers choking him in just the perfect way, "Show me how you cum without getting touched, then." 

Seungsik moaned loudly, feeling Seungwoo press on the sensitive bundle of his nerves harshly, "oh, Fuck, I'm gonna cum." But just before Seungsik could cum, Seungwoo's hand leaves his neck and instead tightens on the base of Seungsik's cock, turning his hard dick a purple-ish shade and Seungsik cries,  
He _cries_ from having his orgasm delayed.

"Please! Don't do this to me-Seungwoo! Please, please-" He sputters nonsense and Seungwoo smirks, keeping the toy on and moving away. Seungsik looks at him wide-eyed, and watches as Seungwoo takes out his own cock from his boxers and starts pumping it in front of the naked Seungsik.  
Seungwoo's veiny hands work on his cock, and Seungsik is trembling, _crying_ , so needy for Seungwoo's dick. 

He nibbles on his bottom lip to hold back his cries, looking intently at the way Seungwoo's eyes closed into bliss and precum spilled through his slit.   
"S-Seungwoo?"  
"Shh...." Seungwoo hushes him, and looks down at the state Seungsik was in, spread legs and a vibrator deep inside his hole, tear stains and hands restrained back against his chest now.

A few more pumps and Seungwoo grunts, cumming over Seungsik's abdomen and little bit on his dick,  
Seungwoo thrusts into his hands to come down from his high, and zips up his pants, standing up to leave.

"Seungwoo! Han Seungwoo! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" 

Seungwoo fixes his hair and just before stepping out, he tightens the restraint, pushes the vibrator in as deep as it could go and presses a soft kiss onto Seungsik's lips,  
"Goodnight, Seungsik."

  
"FUCK YOU, HAN SEUNGWOO!"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo is a possesive man.

Seungsik huffs as he packs up his sniper, stepping out the high window and jumping to the first floor. He walks through the dead bodies, calling Boss to let him know he's cleared the mission.

Its been a day since Seungwoo left him like that in the hotel room, abandoned with a hard-on and vibrator pressing against his prostate. He had yet to take revenge.  
Taking a recap of everything he'd known so far about the recruit would be that he has no weaknesses. Hanse and Seungsik were the duo that no one would expect to be friends but they were, and Seungsik had put Hanse in his place for being in charge of Seungwoo because Hanse would coax things out of him much better.  
But Hanse texted him the same thing everyone else did,  
Or as Do Hanse quoted,

' _this son of a bitch has no weakness'_

-

Seungsik rolled his eyes the nth time, taking out the younger male's dick out of his mouth in a second, "Come ON, I thought you'd know!" His eyebrows knitted together into a crease as he looked up from his place between Sejun's legs, he sat with his knees placed on the ground and folded undearneath him while Sejun sat on a chair with his legs spread for Seungsik to give him a blow job.

Sejun holds back his moan, "Why the- fuck would I know anything about him?"  
Seungsik gets up, spitting on the floor beside Sejun whatever precum had spilled onto his tongue, "You're useless."

"Hey, what about my blowjob!" Sejun calls out, when Seungsik decides to leave him with blue ball, "Fuck you and your blowjob, useless kid." Seungsik spat, thanking himself for not promising anything bigger than a blowjob and ending up naked because wearing back all the layers of clothing would sure have been tough.

"Seungsik-Hyung!" The poor kid calls out one last time before Seungsik exits the practise room, it sure took some courage to offer to suck Sejun off in one of the underground practise rooms.

-

Seungsik was told he didnt have any special mission until next week, so he had the whole weekend to himself and getting back on Seungwoo.  
 _'I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna hurt the hell out of that sucker once I find out his weakness.'_  
And then, it clicks in his brain.

Like a switch, (preferrably the vibrator switch) Seungsik's brain turns on and he remembers the time he has seen Seungwoo most worked up.  
It wasn't on a mission, or a meeting....  
But the other night, when Seungsik danced with that unknown guy.

He giggles, hiding his grin behind the back of his palm, the answer had been in front of his two eyes all along and he kept searching for it everywhere.

' _Now....time to arrange everything.'_

-

  
**Hanse**

  
Is he with you?

  
_Duh._   
_But really, seungsik, just how much did you pay Byungchan for this?_   
_He isnt a kid like that..._

Sweetie, he isnt a kid like that FOR YOU. Aint no kid with THE seungsik😘, we made a deal okay? 

_Fuck, you bribed him with sex too?_

Nah, it just took some money. 

_......seungsik_

And a blowjob _._

_IM SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU KANG SEUNGSIK_

Seungsik giggles and closes his flip phone, clinging onto Byungchan as they walk inside the club.   
Hanse remembers going into Boss' room and telling him how he needs Seungwoo just for a single night until next morning, for apparently a 'mission'   
But Boss was Boss, afterall. He knew it wasn't a mission but he liked being easy on Seungsik's matters afterall.

"You know what to do, right?" Seungsik cooed up at Byungchan who flashed a very charming double-dimpled smile,  
"Ofcourse, ' _baby'_."   
Seungsik looked up at him adorably, and Byungchan whispered low enough for Seungsik to hear it, and only Seungsik, "All this for that Han Seungwoo, right?"  
Seungsik grits his teeth, slightly tightening his grip onto Byungchan's bicep, "Shut the _fuck_ up~" 

  
Seungsik knows that Seungwoo is there, on the seats aligned along the left wall, at the end of which stands the bartender preparing drinks. And Seungsik makes a show of walking over to the couches on the opposite side of Seungwoo, letting Byungchan sit first before sitting with him.

Seungsik knows how to lead the older male on, it isn't being overly touchy but instead, letting it be both-sided. 

  
  
Seungwoo, on the other hand, bites the inside of his cheek from frustration already. "Who's that with him?"  
Hanse clinks his glass with Seungwoo, who's wearing a black silk dress shirt paired with black pants, his hair slicked back neatly like they always were for missions.  
"Byungchan. From the Ace Zero's gang. He's a pretty handsome fellow, to be honest. Our Sejun and him have been rumored to have a thing."

Seungwoo stares at the duo intently, watching how Byungchan crept his hand around Seungsik's waist to pull their bodies closer,   
"Then why is he with Seungsik?" Seungwoo's gaze was dark, irises shrunk from anger and he held himself back with a tight grip on the glass, "Oi, you're gonna end up crushing that glass to pieces." Hanse advised,  
"Answer me. If he has his own plaything, why is he with my- with SEUNGSIK."

Hanse shrugs his shoulders, making the white blazer on his shoulders fall back up as he did so, his bleached highlights very prominent in the neon lights.

"Rumored, Seungwoo. They're rumors, I'm unsure if they're true or not."

Seungwoo hums bitterly in response only.

  
Seungsik smirks suggestively at the younger, moving onto his lap and Byungchan's fingers dig into his hipbones, "You're quite amusing, Seungsik."   
"Seungsik-Hyung for you, bastard." Seungsik corrects him, grinding his ass down onto Byungchan who throws his head back to moan.

Before Seungsik can proceed, although, he hears the clatter and shatter of glass breaking and his head snaps to see Seungwoo stomping away with a bleeding palm.

Seungsik pouts, raising a brow to see if Seungwoo really left and indeed he did.  
He gets off from Byungchan's lap, "You can go home now, he left." Seungsik tells and struts to Hanse, asking what happened.

  
"Seungsik, I don't think its as much of a game to him."

Seungsik hugs himself inside the long brown overcoat, white turtleneck underneath with dark bottoms. He steps out into the night sky, Byungchan left already and now Seungsik was about to go home too.  
But he's suddenly pulled to the side and Seungsik doesn't budge like any other mafia member would.  
He chuckles and licks the bandaged hand, biting into it softly, tasting saltiness from the skin and the man behind him pulls his hand away, "Why the fuck would you bite my bruised hand?"  
"You're acting like you haven't fucked me before~" Seungsik turns his head towards the elder, pressing into him sensually.

"Maybe its because i haven't." Seungwoo threw back, not touching Seungsik in the slightest.

Seungsik feels desperate in a way he shouldn't, he feels like someone should come and hit him with the end of a rifle and go 'Bonk' so he can come back to senses, but instead he circles his arms around Seungwoo's neck, "What do you mean, did you forget the other day? When I rode you until you were cumming into that condom like a fuckin' teenager."  
Seungwoo's lips stretch into a thin smirk, "Exactly. _You_ rode _ME_. And the second time, it was just a vibrator...."  
He removed Seungsik's arms from around his neck, "I have never fucked you, and it doesn't seem like you need me to anyways."

Seungsik was supposed to make Seungwoo beg for him, right? Make him so jealous that Seungwoo destroys everything, see him all worked up.  
But why is he acting like the one being played with right now?

"I do, I need you to fuck me. What's so hard to understand in that?"

Seungwoo holds Seungsik's both wrists in his left hand, pulling the other into the same alley he did last time and once again, Seungsik felt the painted bricks hit his back slightly,   
"Why? Last time I remember, you said you don't sleep with anyone twice."

Seungsik yanks his hands away, "Then don't. Stop acting like a baby, already." He started walking away, waiting for his cab to arrive and he pulls out his phone to see where the driver is, and Seungwoo comes from behind, quickly snatching the phone away and cancelling the ride,  
"Seungwoo! Give my phone back!"

  
There is a saying, from a Barbie movie....that says 'Timing is everything'.   
And just the perfect timing Hanse had to message, 

' _Plan failed lololol #Seungsik_Blue_Balls_ '

Seungwoo copied his trick from before of holding Seungsik's wrists in one hand, tightly locking them in one place as he opened the message and read everything.

Seungsik watched, horrified and embarrassed.   
He had always been egotistic and high, like a majesty, but no one had caught him red-handed like this.  
Because he had never tried to get back on someone for 'punishing' him.  
Actually, no one had ever punished him in the first place.

Seungwoo clicks his tongue, "Tch....Tch....Tch....I didn't expect this from you, Seungsik."   
Seungsik resisted, trying to break free from Seungwoo's hold and the elder only tightened his grip, "Going so far just to get back at me? Don't fuck with me--"  
He locks the phone, reaching around Seungsik's back and slipping the phone inside the back pocket, making sure to give the younger's cheek a squeeze before pulling his hand away,

"--All you want is for me to punish you thoroughly, right?"

Seungsik shook his head stubbornly, opening his mouth to speak but Seungwoo pressed his other palm straight onto Seungsik's mouth tightly, "You don't say a thing until we reach the hotel. Okay, baby?"

Seungsik shakes his head, "I fwill spheak! Vhatchu gonna du huh!"   
Seungwoo removed his hand and pressed his lips onto Seungsik's, tilting his head and rubbing his tongue inside Seungsik's mouth, pulling away only when he felt Seungsik's movements go weaker from feeling dizzy and out of breath.  
And when they pull away, there's a string still connecting them, and Seungsik's pupils are blown out, panting heavily,

  
"I'll kiss you breathless."

-

  
"Punish me?! For what, huh!" Seungsik fought back, this time Seungwoo seemed way more prepared than just a vibrator and Seungsik wanted to kick Seungwoo's balls and leave because this was absolutely humiliating for Seungsik's reputation.

"For giving that asshole a lap dance."

_But, Seungsik wanted it._

"I'm not yours! I can give anyone a lap dance!"

_Quite badly, even if he didn't admit it._

Seungwoo growled, ignoring him.  
It was a good thing Seungwoo was good at reading him and his desires.

"What the **fuck** is that?" Seungsik asks, looking at the thing dangling in Seungwoo's palm who ignored him continuously,  
"Why did you lock the door? Wha- Is ThAt A HaNdCuFF?! Are you in the police? Hidden spy!"   
Seungwoo raised the handcuffs in his arm to show the fluffy feathers attached to the handcuffs, "Yeah, dumbass. The police uses kinky feathery handcuffs to arrest criminals."

  
"Ki...." Seungsik squints his eyes, and then flops back onto the bed, "Take your clothes off like a good boy." Seungwoo orders and Seungsik sits up on his knees, "Only if you look at me while I do it." Seungwoo turns his body towards Seungsik amusedly, watching the other slowly pull off his turtleneck and then his pants. "Hurry up, I still got lots to do than spend all night punishing a bitch."  
"You got too much of a degradation kink, recruit." Seungsik said.

"I think its more of a 'treat a bitch like he's supposed to' from my side." 

Seungwoo hovers above Seungsik, crawling above the younger and leaning down to capture his lips into a kiss, the soft ones that make Seungsik melt into them, his shoulders raising and mouth moving softly. He shivers into the kiss, feeling Seungwoo's hands on his wrists and a fluffy thing go around them both.   
He tried pulling away from the kiss, to look at what went around his wrist but Seungwoo didn't let him, letting Seungsik breathe for a second before connecting their lips back again, deeper this time and letting his tongue lick along Seungsik's.

Seungwoo locked the handcuff tightly, putting the key into the back pocket of his pants.   
Seungsik gasps, detaching from Seungwoo's kiss, "Ha...take it off. Its too tight."   
Seungwoo sat up, with Seungsik's legs laid underneath him as he seated himself onto the younger's lap.  
"I didn't ask."   
"Please....I just wanna touch you." He flashes his doe eyes, for they have always worked at men but Seungwoo sure was tough.

"You can touch me next time."

"How naive of you to think there will be a next time." 

Seungwoo knows there will be a next time.  
Seungsik would come back.  
He knows, so instead of arguing, he spreads apart Seungsik's legs after getting off of them and stretches his torso a little to tie the chain attached to the handcuffs, onto the headboard of the bed, securing it around a small round design.

"It hurts...the handcuffs."  
Seungwoo shakes his head unbelievably, "Gosh, such an overreact."

"I-"  
"You speak once more and this gag goes into your mouth. Understand?" 

Seungsik gulps, nodding his head and watching someone dominate him for the first time. He sees Seungwoo go down on him, but instead of a finger, Seungwoo is picking up a lubed vibrator shaped like a capsule, slightly larger than last time.  
And Seungsik, with his hands raised above his head, shakes his head,   
"No?" Seungwoo asks,

And Seungsik nods yes,   
"Cute." Seungwoo chuckled, sliding inside the toy and turning it up immediately to high setting.  
"Ngah!" Seungsik moaned, biting into his bottom lip harshly. 

Seungsik held back his voice, and Seungwoo's wrapped-in-bandage palm found its way to Seungsik's chest, "Where's the cocky bitch giving another man a lap dance, now?"   
Seungsik opened his eyes that shut earlier, "I- I am not yours. I ca-can give anyone a lap dance."  
Seungwoo pushed it in deeper, so close to pressing against the prostate and he started peppering hard kisses down Seungsik's sharp jaw.  
"You're mine." He growled into Seungsik's ear.

"No, I'm not. I'll never be." Seungsik hissed, making Seungwoo turn the toy at highest and start fucking it in and out of Seungsik who let his moans go, filling the room up with his beautiful voice,  
"You're mine. No one else's. Only _mine._ No one can touch you, no one should touch you."

Seungwoo's kissed turned into sucking hickeys down Seungsik's throat, clavicle and chest.   
He doesn't know how to reply to something like that. If this was someone else, Seungsik would've kicked his dick and told him to fuck himself because Seungsik is,  
Well, Kang Seungsik, and he doesn't belong to no one.

But he doesn't, instead he watches Seungwoo pick up the gag and raise Seungsik's head gently to wrap the belt around and stuff the ball-like thing into his parted mouth while he was moaning repeatedly.  
"Mmph..." Seungsik's whimpers turned into mumbles.  
"Actually, I dont think that ball is enough..." Seungwoo admitted, picking up Seungsik from his armpits so he's sitting with his back against the headboard, arms still restrained but behind his back.

Seungwoo unzipped his pants, pulling them down and moving his briefs to the side, freeing his dick.  
His member hit Seungsik's face and the vibrator kept moving onto his prostate, Seungsik grinds his ass onto the bedsheets to get more of the toy while Seungwoo rubs his thumb on Seungsik's pretty pink lips,  
"No biting, okay?" Seungwoo said, taking off the gag, for now.

And before Seungsik could comprehend, he was putting his dick inside Seungsik's throat, and Seungsik gagged on it a little, coughing and glaring up at Seungwoo who sat up higher on his knees for Seungsik to suck him off,  
"I love it when you glare at me like that..."

He thrust in his cock at a slower pace, and even if Seungsik didnt want to believe it,  
He knew he had to admit inside his head that Seungwoo felt the best.  
The way the veins in his boner hit the roof of Seungsik's mouth, and how it felt on the top of his tongue.  
"You're doing great." Seungwoo praised and Seungsik could feel his chest flutter a little, but he quickly shoved the thought away.

He cant do.... _that_.

  
"Fuck, you're good."  
Seungsik hollows his cheek, trying to do better, to give better and Seungwoo threw his head back, one hand going to Seungsik's soft brown hair and he face-fucked his senior, grunting before suddenly pulling out.  
Seungsik panted, ' _breathing through the nose sure is tough'_  
"You look beautiful..."   
Seungsik held back his smile

"....like a bitch in heat."  
And then he rolls his eyes, about to throw something back at him but Seungwoo is putting the gag back on him quickly.

  
He lays Seungsik back down, pulling out the vibrator and lubing up his fingers, he spreads Seungsik's legs and quickly puts two inside, a sudden stretch that made Seungsik moan out loud, "Oh, you're loose already?"  
Seungsik mewls around the gag, digging the balls of his feet into the mattress.  
"Did you finger yourself or what?"   
Seungwoo chuckles at his own question, pushing his fingers at a pace slow enough for tears to brim at Seungsik's lower lash line.

"Ha....Who am I kidding, its Seungsik afterall." He lets his fingers out, lubing up his cock instead and lining it up on Seungsik's hole and thrusting inside in one go,  
Seungsik's bach arches, and a shrill moan leaves his sinful lips,  
"Mmh, _Mnnhm_!" He moaned, feeling Seungwoo's cock fill him to the brim and fuck him, speeding up noticeably.  
"Fuck, baby...you're tight." 

' _you're just too big_.'

Seungwoo snapped his hips, thrusting inside of Seungsik roughly and dipping his head down to lick a stripe along Seungsik's nipple before blowing on it.  
Seungsik's voice filled the room, and perhaps the room next door too, loud moans that could tell Seungsik was having the time of his life.

And Seungwoo was fucking him _SO_ good, hitting his prostate again and again until the nerves were feeling abused from being prodded, his eyes close into bliss and he becomes a moaning mess under Seungwoo. The handcuffs clinked against his wrist, metal digging into his skin and turning the melanin, red.  
"Yo're tuu fasht..." he whimpers.  
Seungsik could feel every single inch of Seungwoo's cock pumping inside of him, penetrating him so deeply and making him lose his mind every second, until all he could see was white and his orgasm just around the corner.

He's drooling around the gag, eyes teary and voice high-pitched, marked in lovebites.

Seungwoo could tell that, feeling the boy under him clench around him tighly, breaths getting shorter and Seungwoo helped him reach his high, wrapping his palm around Seungsik's cock and milking his orgasm as he cummed all over his stomach.  
His chest heaved as he came down from his high, wanting Seungwoo to take a pause and let him rest, but Seungwoo kept fucking him into oversensitivity.

  
He sped up, telling Seungsik, "I haven't come yet."  
He kept pounding Seungsik's ass until he was clinking his handcuffs, practically begging Seungwoo to take a break for he was too sensitive from just cumming.  
He needed a few thrusts himself, before he came into the condom, letting it all out inside Seungsik.  
Seungsik's gag was taken off and he took a deep breath in, at which Seungwoo smirked, unlocking the handcuffs next.

Seungsik sat up, rubbing his wrists and Seungwoo pushed him back down into the bed to kiss him, a sensual kiss that had Seungsik closing his eyes and putting his arms around Seungwoo's shoulders to pull his body closer,  
Their lips clash, soft noises of kisses filling the space between them,

And when they pulled away, Seungsik thinks how crazy he feels after all this with Seungwoo,  
But then Seungwoo is looking down at him gently like he didn't just bruise his wrists and pound his hole roughly,

Telling him in his deep, soothing voice,

" _You drive me insane, Seungsik_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long update this time.  
> You guys make my day with your comments of appreciation. I truly love you guys. Thank you so much♡


End file.
